1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic device, a method for configuring a reprogrammable logic element, a computer-readable medium, a computer data signal and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices using reprogrammable logic elements, such as a PGA (Programmable Gate Array), an FPGA (Field Programmable Gate Array), a CPLD (Complex Programmable Logic Device) and a DRP (Dynamically Reconfigurable Processor), have been known. A logic circuit included in such a reprogrammable logic element is rewritable a posteriori by inputting an electric signal thereinto. Hence, such an element has advantages that it is highly universal and that its function can be updated.